Sex help?
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: OneShot. Yami and Yugi began a relation ship two years ago and they were very happy with it. But still what's a relation without sex? Their friends will help both of them with that slight problem. But how? Yaoi, Don't like don't read, lemon, puzzleshiping
1. The Letter

Nekogal: Hey everybody! I came up with another idea! Yay! This will be One-shot but maybe with two or more chapters ok?

Yugi: Is rated 'M' for a very good reason, these are the warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy love) Slight fluffness, and maybe a lemon in the last chapter

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy first chappie!

"**HEYYOUAREINFIRE" "OH,IKNOW"**

It pasted two years since Seto and Joey, Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Marik, and of course Yami and Yugi were dating. All of them except of the main couple had relations with each other, but to Yami and Yugi it did not mattered, they were perfectly fine. But was it fine to their friends? Maybe not…

Both tri colored haired boys were currently at their house having some fun together, especially because Grandpa was not there. They were at the living room watching some TV not having any idea of what a simple event can change their relation.

Yami wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulders as he changed the channel to see 'All mighty Bruce' (A/N: I do not own that movie) then both smiled at seeing in the screen how Bruce was bringing the Moon closer.

Yugi smiled at it and looked up at Yami "Koi, what would you do with those powers?"

"I would make the stars write your name, I would make the moon and sun shine as bright as you do when you smile at me, I would make the ocean to be as beautiful as you are, and I would make the wind to whisper your name"

Yugi blushed and kissed Yami's cheek "You are so sweet Yami-kun"

"And you are an angel" Then the older kissed Yugi's neck without stopping.

Yugi chuckled and moaned slightly when Yami began to nip his skin kindly "Mmm… koi…"

Yami with one of his hands turned the TV off and pushed Yugi softly to the couch to keep his assault on the younger's neck, he licked, nipped and kissed it tenderly not wanting to stop but then-

The phone rang.

Yami grunted in annoyance at their interruption, but he ignored it completely. The phone rang again. This time Yugi was the one that heard it "Yami-kun… t-the phone…" His beloved answered in the middle of the kisses "I don't care about it, just ignore it…"

It rang again.

Yami gave up and stopped his actions, he stood up annoyed and walked to the nearest phone, he answered angrily "Hello?!"

"Um, you ok Yami? You sound frustrated, it's me Joey"

Yami took a deep breathe and calmed down a bit "Hey Joey, what do you need?"

"I was going to ask you something"

"Go on"

Joey cleared his throat "Have you ever wanted to have sex with Yugi?"

Yami coughed roughly, so loud that Yugi looked at him a little surprised. Yami calmed down again "What kind of question is that?!"

"Oh come on, don't be that innocent, you guys have been together for two years as most of us have been. And all of us had sex except of you two"

Yami sighed "I know but, I don't know if he is ready yet. We just do the caressing and kissing, that's all"

"Well, ok, ok first of all tell me this… Do you love Yugi?"

"Of course I do"

"Are you loyal to him?"

Yami answered firmly "Yes, I am"

"And will you always love him for ever through eternity?"

"Yes I will. I have no doubt about it"

Joey smirked on the other side of the phone "Then you guys are ready"

"But I'm not very sure Joey..."

"No worries, we will take care of everything to help you"

Yami doubted for a moment "What do you mean with 'we'?"

"Nah, just ignore will you? We will send you a letter when everything is ready, ok?"

What the hell did Joey meant? Was everyone planning something for them? Yami felt very curious now "But, Joey what are you going to-?"

Then Joey hung the phone. What was going on in here? What the hell was Joey planning? And with 'we' did he mean to all of his friends? Damn, there were so many questions for him that were not going to be answered until that letter came.

He sighed and walked inside the living room again, sitting next to Yugi. The younger looked at him curious "Who was calling Yami?"

Yami was not going to lie to little Yugi, he had to tell him so he could prepare himself for something both could not forget easily. Yami looked at Yugi and sighed "It was Joey, he told me that…" Yami felt nervous, it was something hard to say to Yugi "H-He wanted… to h-help us with…"

Yugi lifted and eyebrow "With what?"

"With… y-you and I… h-having, re-la-tions…"

Yugi blinked and blushed, he looked at the floor because of what he just heard "Is that so…?

"Hai. Joey said we were going to receive a letter when everything was ready"

Yugi looked up at Yami still blushing "Did you agree to it?!"

Yami shook his head nervously "Of course not! He just hung the phone and he did not let me to answer him!"

Yugi sighed "Well, I'm sure it won't be a really big deal, maybe they won't succeed"

"Maybe"

"All we can do now is to wait for that letter"

Both stood in silence for a moment until Yami spoke again "So, where were we?" Yugi smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen eating some chocolate cookies happily, while Yami was in the couch reading some of his music magazines. From outside someone knocked the door.

Yugi swallowed a cookie and stood up "I will get it!" He ran to the door and opened it, but nobody was outside, there only was a small letter on the floor. Yugi picked it up and came inside again.

He ran to where Yami was and jumped up and down "Look! Look! The letter! Letter!"

Yami smiled and stood up "You should have not eaten those cookies Aibou" He took the letter and opened it. Yugi just watched at Yami reading still jumping.

_Yami and Yugi:_

_As I said you before, everything is ready to help you with your small problem of sex. So now I want both of you to come to the Kaiba mansion to have special games we prepared only for you. Everyone is going to be there including Bakura and Ryou, and Malik and Marik so be prepared. We currently are waiting for you, the faster you come the better._

_Your friend: Joey_

When Yami finished reading he closed the letter again. He looked at Yugi and smiled at him at seeing his beloved jumping "You want to go?"

"Well, we have nothing better to do so let's go!"

Yugi picked up the keys from a table and grabbed Yami's arm, then both ran out of the house.

**SUGARISADANGEROUSWEAPONSOMETIMES**

Nekogal: That's the beginning, I will update this as soon as I can, promise.

Yugi: -jumps up and down- I want to know what is prepared for us!

Nekogal: You ate sugar or something?

Yugi: Yes!! I'm not ashamed of it! -runs away-

Yami: -sighs- I'll get him -goes after him-

Nekogal: Please review, and tell me what you think. Any question you have I will be pleasured to answer. Until next time!


	2. The Games begin

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!**

Nekogal: Thanks for waiting, now here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**I HOPE THIS DOES NOT GO WAY TOO FAR**

Yami knocked the door in front of him and waited patiently, he looked next to Yugi who was jumping less than before and that was good enough.

Yami kept waiting, what could be inside that may help them with their relation? What kind of things were prepared for them? And most importantly, Bakura helped in that too! That was very alarming though; he shivered at just imagining what could be happening in there.

Yugi knocked the door again "Do you think there's someone inside?"

Yami chuckled "I hope there's not"

Then finally someone opened, both boys stood in silence at seeing Joey receive them. The blond boy smirked at seeing both of his friends "Please come in"

Yami and Yugi came inside and looked around, as Joey was leading them to another room. Everything seemed to be normal in the mansion by now, but still something told both it was not.

Finally they arrived to a wooden door, Joey opened it to lead both Yami and Yugi to a huge living room. The room had lots of shelves with books, there was a big red rug on the floor. There were four brown couches, and in three of them were sitting Seto, Malik and Marik, and Bakura and Ryou.

Joey smiled evilly at both "Go on, take a sit"

A little nervous Yami and Yugi sat down in the couch that was alone, both stood in silence and saw how Joey sat next to Seto.

Yugi muttered "S-So what are we gonna do here?"

Yami's voice turned firm for some reason when he looked at Bakura "What kind of games have you prepared for us?

Joey's smile turned wider "I'm going to explain you how things are going to be ok? It's very simple, we have prepared three different games for you, and each one of us chose one of them. So, one of you is going to spin a bottle, and the person it points from all of us will say the game to play ok? When you have played them all, the final step will be done"

Yami and Yugi nodded slightly.

Seto smirked "Let the games begin"

The eight of them sat on the middle of the rug.

Ryou took a bottle that was near by and placed it on the floor "Go on, someone of you spin it"

Yugi let Yami to spin in the first time. But before he could move the bottle, Yami thought what was going to happen if it fell on Bakura… his game was the one he most feared. He took a deep breathe and spin it.

Everyone followed the bottle with their gaze carefully. Then the bottle began to move slower and slower, until it fell on Seto.

The CEO laughed "Ok, good start, we will play… 'Kissing Duel'

Yami lifted and eyebrow "Kissing Duel? Why should we play that? We already know how to kiss"

Seto smirked "Maybe, but kissing is a very important matter when having sex, you must be very talented with your mouth. So let's see how much you are shall we?"

The four of them stood up while Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik stayed on the floor to watch what was going to happen.

Joey smiled at both "It's very simple, we are going to kiss our respective couple, and the one that kisses longer, and produces more moans and or screams wins, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

Ryou stood up "Ok, on my count"

Yami at hearing the sentence held Yugi's waist with a quick move, and Seto did too.

Using the mind link Yugi talked to Yami to not get attention.

"_/Are you sure we should do this koi?/"_

"_/Sure, I want to kick Seto's ass in front of every one/"_

"_/That's not what I meant!/"_

Ryou smiled "Ready, Set, Go!"

Immediately Yami kissed Yugi's lips roughly and hard, making moan to Yugi and to forget what was happening all around him. Seto kissed Joey too, but he licked his lips tenderly.

Malik saw at both couples "For now the pharaoh is on the lead"

Seto groaned and kissed Joey harder making Joey moan deeply inside his throat. Yami noticed and he just bit Yugi's lips kindly wanting to get in, Yugi moaned more when his lover's tongue came inside.

Seto not giving up came inside the moist cavern exploring all the place, as Joey in answer held the CEO tighter.

Yugi melting at the kiss held Yami's head and deepened the kiss even more, and then he let Yami's tongue to dance with his

Seto groaned at seeing he was loosing, trying to recover again he kissed Joey's lips even harder than before. At this Joey moaned loudly.

Yami did not give up, he kissed harder, so hard that Yugi opened his eyes in shock and screamed inside the kiss. But still Yami was not done, he bit Yugi's lips producing both to moan loudly. The kiss was way too intense that both fell on the coach, but still they did not stop the kiss.

Bakura smirked "Well, seems like someone got a bit exited"

Ryou smiled at Bakura "Should I finish this?"

Bakura shook his head "Remember that this duel ends when one of them breaks of the kiss"

Ryou chuckled "They won't last long"

Seto then began to not feel good, he had to breathe again, his lungs were about to fall apart; Joey too felt he was not going to last long. And then with a desperate movement he separated from the kiss, when both did they panted trying to recover.

Yami and Yugi by their side did not stop kissing, they actually kissed each other with more passion than before.

Malik smirked "We have a winner now"

Yami and Yugi separated and smiled at the victory. Both sat up again panting because of the energy they used.

Ryou chuckled "The winner of the first game is Yami and Yugi of course"

The CEO still panting answered angrily "What do you mean with 'of course'?"

Marik laughed "Come on, you had no chance against them"

Seto grunted "So, you think so? Then let me-!"

Joey held Seto's shoulders "Calm down, don't waste your energy now, you'll need it for tonight"

Seto calmed down and forgot about the discussion.

Ryou smiled at everyone "Now, let's continue with this. Yami, or Yugi, someone of you spin the bottle. Joey and Seto stay in the couch because you already played"

Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou sat on the rug. Ryou again took out the bottle and placed it in front of Yugi.

Yami smiled "If the first game was this easy, then I bet the second one will be the same"

Yugi sighed "I'm not sure though"

Bakura grunted "Just spin it already!"

Yugi felt more pressured "Ok, ok. Do not pressure me" The boy spin the bottle with a quick move.

Again everyone followed the bottle with their gaze, until it stopped in front of…

**I HATE CLIFFHANGERS, BUT THEY ARE FUN WHEN I WRITE THEM**

Nekogal: -sighs- another cliffhanger, it feels so good. I'm afraid you will have to wait some time for next chapter

Yami: You just enjoy making them suffer don't you?

Nekogal: No, no, actually this makes them to want the update even more. But talking about suffering… -glares at Yugi-

Yugi: What?

Nekogal: Oh, nothing, just prepare yourself for next chapter

Yugi: huh?

Nekogal: Please review!! Any question you have I will be pleasured to answer. Jaa-ne!


	3. Malik's Game

Nekogal: You asked, and I heard your wishes, so here it is next and third chapter! Woot!

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Yami: Just read the chapter already.

**NOT ALL OF THE GAMES ARE INNOCENT AS THEY SEEM**

Everyone followed the bottle with their gaze very carefully, Yami feeling nervous if it could stop in Bakura. But then both spiky haired boys gulped when it stopped in Malik.

Malik widened his eyes happily and laughed "How convenient right? Then let's play my game" At these words Bakura and Ryou sat on the couch, they were last, but the better was always at the end. Bakura just grinned and held Ryou's shoulders already enjoying what was going to happen.

The four of the boys stood up. Yami not very sure if he had to be afraid asked what the game was "So tell me, what are we gonna play?"

Malik crossed his arms smiling "Something I call 'More action and less talking'

Both Yami and Yugi confused at the name of such game raised their eyebrows doubting. Yugi who was more nervous cleared his throat "So, how do we play it?"

Malik looked at Marik "Tight him up"

Then with a quick move from one of his pockets Marik took out a rope and jumped on Yugi, the smaller did not realized what just happened, and when he was about to struggle to be free he noticed he was already tightened. Yugi did his best to be free again but Marik shook his head telling him that he should not.

Yami a little perturbed looked at his hikari scared "What was that for?"

Malik smiled at Yami "I had to do it because if I explained the rules first he would not let us to tight him up" Yami stood in silence waiting for him to tell the rules

"It's very, very simple. Because Yugi is the hikari he is the one that is going to enjoy it. And what you have to do is to cause pleasure to him, do whatever you want to his body. But remember to use your hands, in sex is very important to be talented with them. We are going to be in separated rooms and the one of us that comes out first with his hikari without any of his energy left wins. And it's not allowed to get the clothes off."

Yami widened his eyes in surprise, his face was covered in a big blush as was Yugi's. What he had to do was not very used to him, but he wanted to fight Bakura and to do it he had to win against Malik. He took a deep breathe and sighed "Ok"

Yugi blushed even more at Yami's words "What?! "

Yami did not answer, he was very focused on his thoughts on what to do to come out first. When Yami came out from his thoughts Marik was already tied up.

Ryou stood up from the couch "Listen, Yami is going to take Yugi to the room at the right" He pointed to a green door "And Malik will take Marik to the room at the left" He pointed to a brown door "You will be inside, and when you hear a whistle you may start, but no cheating ok?"

Malik and Yami nodded. The pharaoh picked the tied Yugi on his arms as Malik did, not saying anything else they went to their respective rooms.

Yami came inside and looked around the room, there was a bed with amethyst sheets and some nightstands with lamps. The pharaoh just focused on the huge bed, he smiled and laid Yugi's body carefully on it. Then Yami sat above him. "Listen Aibou, I hope you don't mind what I do to you. I just want to win"

Yugi sighed "Is ok Yami-kun, I know you are very competitive. But I'm just a little nervous"

Yami smiled kindly at Yugi "Don't be" Then he kissed Yugi's nose.

And then after that the whistle was heard. That was the signal.

Not even saying anything else Yami began to kiss Yugi's collar bone, his sensitive spot producing some cute moans from him. Yami kept in that same spot but instead of kissing he bit the soft skin of his hikari like he was made of chocolate, leaving the mark of his teeth on it. Yugi's moans turned louder, he wanted to hold Yami's head but the rope did not let him to.

Noticing Yugi was enjoying his actions Yami began to lick the ear of Yugi in the sensitive point, as his hands traveled down to the legs of his hikari. Yugi closed his eyes and bucked his hips up when one of Yami's fingers touched slightly his manhood.

Yami then kissed Yugi's lips roughly and hard as his hands stroke the thighs of his lover savagely. Yugi's body moved uncontrollably, wanting to be free from the rope and return the movements of Yami, but instead of it he received more and more pleasure from each finger of the pharaoh.

Yami with his tongue came inside Yugi's mouth and danced all around not allowing the hikari to moan louder and pant. His hands kept exploring the sensitive legs until they noticed Yugi liked something quite unexpected.

Yami separated from the kiss and licked every single inch of Yugi's neck, and not thinking twice he squeezed Yugi's member the best he could because he was still wearing his pants.

Yugi widened his eyes and screamed in pleasure at the action of the other, he bucked his hips up again begging for the same movement of before. Yami smirking to himself did it again but harder if possible, Yugi screamed again and began to sweat, and by now his body could barely move.

Somehow Yugi's screams were beautiful music to Yami's ears, he wanted to hear it again and louder. So wanting to please his wishes, Yami with both of his hands and using most of his strength gripped the member again, so hard that his knuckles hurt. As an answer Yugi screamed as loud as he could in pleasure making his throat to hurt.

Then Yugi began to pant and sweat even more than before, he was getting tired.

Yami smiled, he was going to win very soon. He did exactly the same and again Yugi screamed wildly. The smaller still panting opened his eyes "Y-Yami… I can't t-take anymore… I'm too tired"

The pharaoh smiled and picked Yugi on his arms again. He came out of the room and smirked at seeing Malik was not there yet. Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Joey looked at the two a little surprised and happy.

Bakura grinned at Yami "What did you do to him? We heard his screams loud enough"

Ryou stood up happily "And the winner again is Yami and Yugi!"

In that same instant Malik came with Marik in his arms, the dark groaned at seeing he lost "Damn, I lost in my own game"

Seto looked at him "We are two now"

Yami sat Yugi on the couch and untied him, the boy still panting and sweating fell on the couch wanting to get his energy back.

Malik untied Marik too, but feeling disappointed of losing.

Ryou cleared his throat "And now, the last game will begin soon. So prepare yourselves"

**THE BEST THING OF WINNING IS MAKING OTHER TO LOOSE**

Nekogal: That's all by now, and don't worry, I'll work in the next chapter as soon as I can.

Yugi: Please review! We'd love to know what you think

Yami: Any kind of question you have Nekogal will answer when she cans.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	4. Dare or Punishment?

Nekogal: Ok, I know is way too soon to update but I already written it! I could not take it, so here we are again. I hope you liked last chapter too.

Yami: They had to

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy chapter four!

**THE BEST FOR THE END RIGHT?**

Yami gulped at knowing who the next one to play with was Bakura; he stood up and crossed his arms looking at Yami with a wide evil smile. Ryou stood up next to him smiling innocently even though he already knew what the game was.

Yami feeling nervous looked back at Yugi who was still panting because of before, knowing Bakura his game would make him feel even more exhausted. Yami walked next to Yugi "Are you feeling ok Aibou? Sorry if I was a little too rough with you"

Yugi still panting looked at Yami smiling "I'm ok, just, j-just give me a second"

Bakura smirked "Don't worry, we won't use a lot of our energy in my game, he doesn't have to worry about it"

Yami turned at Bakura confused, was it serious? "Really? I was expecting something else, because you have a very bizarre mind"

Bakura nodded "Yeah, I know. Now get your butt on the floor so I can tell you the rules"

Bakura, Ryou and Yami sat on the floor, as Yugi stood up from the couch and did the same. Seto, Joey, Malik and Marik stayed in the couch already smiling knowing what Bakura's game was.

Yami at the silence felt even more nervous, he had to broke the silence somehow "W-What are we going to play?"

Bakura smirked and looked at Ryou "Bring the cards Ryou"

Ryou nodded and stood up going to another room.

Yugi lifted and eyebrow "Cards? We are gonna play Duel Monsters?"

Bakura shook his head "Of course not, it would be very simple. When my hikari comes back I will explain everything"

Yami nodded, gripping his own hands at nerves he felt.

In just a minute Ryou came back running inside the room with normal poker cards in his hands. He sat down again and gave the cards to Bakura.

Bakura looked both at Yugi and Yami "These are normal poker cards" He showed a card of five hearts. "We are not going to play poker though we are going to use the cards differently"

Yugi gulped "How?"

Bakura placed the cards in the middle "We are going to pick five cards each turn" He showed five of his fingers "With them we accumulate points, and with the points we do the most interesting thing of the game, the one of the four of us that has higher points picks a person and says to him which article of clothe to get off, and also the one that gets their clothes off get to choose Dare or Punishment"

Yami and Yugi widened their eyes slightly.

Bakura smirked at the reaction of both "And, for example if Ryou and I success making you loose all of your clothes, we win. And also if you refuse to make your Dare or Punishment you loose. Get it?"

Both nodded. Yami still felt nervous though, he has never seen Yugi without his clothes "B-But how will this help us?"

Bakura grinned more "In sex you must be used to see the body of your hikari naked, so it's very important"

"Oh, I see"

Ryou smiled "Then let's begin"

Everyone picked five cards from the middle. This was not going to be easy, to win Yami and Yugi had to work as a team. But first of all they needed a plan.

Both opened their mind links as they watched their cards

"_/__Yami what should we do to win? I don't want to loose!/"_

"_/Calm down Aibou, I got a plan. We'll make Ryou loose first, without his help Bakura has no chance against us/"_

"_/Ok…/"_

"_/Now tell me, how many points do you have now?/"_

"_/Well, I have a 31 points/"_

"_/That's great, I only got 18, so go straight for Ryou/"_

Yugi muttered slightly "I have 31, so I get to choose"

Ryou sighed and looked at Bakura angry "I told you 29 were not enough!"

Yugi continued "Get off your shirt Ryou"

Bakura impressed that they did not decide to take him first looked how his hikari tossed his shirt away.

"And choose Dare or Punishment?"

Ryou doubted, Yugi was innocent but he got serious sometimes "Dare"

Then Yami smiled and whispered something to Yugi on the ear. When he finished Yugi turned at Ryou again "I dare you to call Anzu and tell her she is a fucking retard"

Ryou widened his eyes "What?!"

Bakura looked at him serious "Do it or else you loose, but anyway that's the truth, she has to know soon or later"

Ryou sighed having no other choice, he stood up and walked towards the nearest phone. He dialed the number slowly feeling nervous; he looked back at everyone but then he turned around when someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, hi Anzu it's me Ryou" Everyone but Ryou laughed lowly.

"_Oh hi Ryou! Long time I did not talk to you, so what's up?"_

Ryou felt even more nervous "W-well, I wanted to tell you… that…"

"_Tell me what?"_

Bakura, Yami, Malik and Seto snorted doing their best to not laugh out loud.

Ryou took a deep breathe "You are a fucking retard!" Then he hung the phone as quickly as he could.

Everyone inside the room laughed uncontrollably, even Bakura and Malik did. Ryou feeling a little bad for what he did sat down again next to Bakura waiting for everyone to stop laughing.

It took almost five minutes for everyone to stop. Even Joey was almost crying.

Yami chuckled one last time "I can't feel my lungs"

Yugi whipped a tear from his eyes of laughing way too much "Neither do I"

Bakura looked at Ryou "I can't believe you did something such funny like that"

Ryou crossed his arms "Yeah, well, whatever let's just continue with the game"

The four of them took five cards again. Suddenly Bakura laughed like a maniac making everyone scare. "43! In your face! Now get your shirt off little Yugi"

"Eep!" Yugi replied not having option but to obey. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, blushing when Yami's gaze was locked on him. The small boy just got it off and left it on the floor showing his vulnerable chest.

Yami licked his lips at seeing the soft flesh, the chest of his hikari was not way too muscular but it wasn't too weak. It was perfect, and those pink nipples, Ra he wanted to bite them and now.

Bakura smirked "And let's not forget, Dare or Punishment?"

Yugi looked at Yami hoping he could help him at this. Yami thought for a moment and whispered to him again.

Yugi sighed and answered "Dare"

Bakura smirked even more "Then, I dare you to run in circles around the couches and sing is peanut butter jelly time, but instead of peanut butter you sing 'Its Jumpy funny bunny time' and when you finish give a kiss to the pharaoh while eating a cherry"

Yugi blushed and "I have to?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, or you loose"

Yugi sighed and stood up, he took a deep breathe and began to run around the couches singing "It's Jumpy funny bunny time! Jumpy funny bunny time! Jumpy funny bunny time!" He stopped singing and running when everyone was laughing and if they did more they would explode, he sat again next to Yami panting ready for the kiss.

Then from nowhere Joey came running and gave Yugi a cherry, the blond boy returned with Seto and watched as he still chuckled.

Yugi sighed and placed half of the cherry inside his mouth waiting for his dark half to eat the other. Yami not having any problem with it ate the other half and moaned when his teeth touched Yugi's. Both chewing and moaning at the kiss did not separated that fast.

The others waited patiently until Bakura could not wait any second "Hey you, that's enough already"

Yami and Yugi separated a little disappointed. The four again picked five cards and stood in silence until….

Bakura smirked "37, who has higher than that?" He showed his cards which were two 10's, an A, a 7 and a 9.

Nobody answered.

Bakura grinned "As I expected, now is your turn pharaoh. Get your shirt off"

Yami not feeling fear did as he was told and tossed his shirt to the floor. "I choose Punishment, I'm not scared of you"

Bakura's grin turned wider "You should"

**IS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!**

Nekogal: Oh hell, this is so funny. I was laughing like a maniac with the fuc...g retard thing.

Yugi: Jumpy funny bunny time?!

Nekogal: Yeah, it just came into my mind like that

Yami: I must admit that it was very funny

Nekogal: I know. Please review, you know that makes me happy. Any question you have I'll be pleasured to answer and please no flaming. Until next time!


	5. Dare or Punishment? part 2

Nekogal: I'm so sorry for taking long in updating this, seriously I am. To make it short so you can read I will only say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot and also that this will be a small Anzu basher so if you don't like it better don't read. Enjoy!

**I LIKE COLORS! THEY ARE SO COLOURING!!**

Bakura smirked "So the pharaoh has no fear? Well just because I feel merciful now I will go easy on you"

Yami grinned "I don't care what it is, just tell me"

Bakura crossed his arms smiling evilly "Kaiba, can you make someone bring a glass of water and a slice of cheese?"

Seto a little surprised nodded. He stood up and called one of his servants and gave him the order. In less than a minute the servant came back with what Bakura asked.

The servant gave the items to the thief and left the room. Bakura showed both to Yami "I want you to chew the cheese but before you swallow it spit in the glass of water and then drank it in"

Everyone inside the room but Yami showed a face of disgust. Yami took a deep breathe and took a peace of cheese and began to chew it but before he could fully eat it he spit it into the glass of water.

Yugi looked at Yami still with disgust in his face, he had to admit that his boyfriend was very brave to do something like that.

And then Yami drank it in.

Must of everyone in the room covered their eyes to not see, only Bakura, Seto and Malik watched how Yami was almost throwing up at the taste.

Yami coughed and closed his eyes trying to make the taste to go; it was almost like his tongue wanted to taste anything to make the flavor to go. Finally Yami swallowed it and opened his eyes "Holy shit, that was disgusting…"

Bakura laughed "Of course it was"

Yami turned at Yugi "Yugi kiss me, your lips still taste to the cherry"

Yugi smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips, when they separated Yami smiled of relief.

"Ok, let's pick five cards again" Ryou replied

Everyone again picked five cards. Yami and Yugi watched their cards carefully and opened their mind link.

_/"How much do you have Aibou?"/_

_/"I only have 14. I won't make it with that. And you?"/_

_/ "I have 26. But I doubt I can make it too"/_

_/"Then let's just wait so see how much they have"/_

_/"Ok Yugi, but let me tell you something"/_

_/"What?"/_

_/"You have a beautiful chest"/_

Both closed their mind links with different expressions in their faces, Yugi was blushing and Yami was grinning.

Then Ryou broke the silence "Ok I have 31. I think I get to choose"

Yugi blushed even more wishing he did not pick him, if Ryou did he had to say goodbye to his pants.

Ryou looked both at Yami and Yugi. "I choose you Yugi, get off your pants"

Yugi yelped, damn this could not get any worse, he slowly slid down his leather pants getting everyone's attention, especially Yami's. Finally Yugi got them off and placed them next to him on the floor. He sighed and looked at Ryou "I choose Dare"

Ryou smiled "Ok then, I dare you to make a phone call to Anzu and tell her whatever we command to you"

Yugi blinked "Do you guys have something against Anzu?"

Everyone inside the room nodded "Yes"

Yugi sighed "Ok, I have no option I guess" From his pants he took out his cell phone and dialed Anzu's number. Very soon someone answered, and she seemed to be crying before.

"Um, Anzu are you ok?"

She sniffed _"Yugi is that you?"_

"Well yeah it's me. Why are you crying?" Even though he knew why she was crying he wanted to be nice with her.

"_B-Because, Ryou… called, and s-said, that I was… a f-fucking retard"_

Yugi gave a weak smile "That was not nice" He turned at Yami seeing that he seemed to be bored until Yami whispered "Use the speaker!"

Yugi obeyed and did so everyone could hear the conversation "But don't cry Anzu, why won't you let your best friend to cheer you up?"

"_Ok…" _She sobbed

Everyone inside the room chuckled lowly. Malik stood up and said to Yugi "Tell her she is uglier than her own ass!"

Yugi blushed at such comment, but he had to say it "Well Anzu, I think you are uglier than your ass"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"_What did you say?!"_

Seto stood up and said to Yugi "Tell her that her speeches could kill anyone of bore!"

Yugi sighed "And your speeches could kill anyone of bore"

Marik stood up "And using small skirts won't make her have a boyfriend, just to make her look like a whore!"

"And you small skirts won't make you have a boyfriend, it makes you look like a whore" Yugi said

Everyone in the room laughed loudly.

"_W-What?"_

Joey stood up and laughed "Tell her that every time she dances at the DDR makes me want to choke her!"

Yugi now kind of enjoyed this now "And when you dance at the DDR makes anyone want to choke you"

Bakura screamed at Yugi "Tell her that if she is sent to the shadow realm even Zork would try to kill himself!"

Yugi smiled at the comment "And if you were sent to the shadow realm Zork would try to kill himself"

Yami grinned "And also that every time she laughs or cries it sounds like a cat it's being killed with an axe!"

Yugi laughed "And every time you laugh or cry you sound like a cat being killed with an axe!"

Anzu began to cry _"Don't be so mean!"_

Yugi screamed at her "Don't cry! You sound like a cat damn it!"

Ryou did his best to not fall from the laughter "You are so creepy that I think Weeble is nice!"

"You are so creepy that Weeble seems like a normal person!" Yugi replied

Anzu sobbed "_I'm going to hung the phone!"_

Yugi screamed "I'm not done yet! One more thing. When you die I want to dance on your tomb but I may not because I don't like to wait for everyone else to do it too!" Then he hung the phone.

Everyone inside the room laughed as hard as possible. Damn that sure was funny.

Yugi placed his cell phone on his pants again forgetting that he was on his underwear.

When everyone stopped laughing the four of them picked five cards more.

**WE ALL HATE SOMEONE BUT NOT MAKE A REVENGE LIKE THEY DID WITH ANZU O.O**

Nekogal: Lol! That was so damn funny right? Yeah, it sure was. Please review!! I love all your opinions, please no flaming as always and any question you have I will answer it when I can. Jaa-ne!


	6. Dare or Punishment part 3

Nekogal: I just wanted to update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**YAY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

The four of them took five cards, right now Yugi was the one loosing, if they chose him one more time he could loose. Ryou and Yami only got off their shirts and Bakura was the one untouched.

Yami looked at his cards and smirked "I have 34" He showed his cards "Get your pants off Ryou"

Ryou gulped and got them off "I choose Dare"

Yami grinned "Ok then, I dare you to go to the pool of Kaiba, swim and come back all wet and play the rest of the game like that"

Ryou gulped again "I guess I have no choice do I?"

Yami shook his head "Nope"

Ryou stood up and came out from the room. Everyone stayed in silence waiting, then in a minute Ryou came inside all wet, his hair, his underwear, legs, arms, every single part of his body. Some inside the room chuckled as he sat again next to Bakura.

Bakura grinned at Ryou "Seeing you like that makes me want to lock us up in the closet"

Ryou sighed "Not now Bakura, maybe later. Let's keep playing"

Everyone took five cards.

Yami and Yugi opened their mind links again

_/"Wow Yami, that was a great move from you"/_

_/"Thanks Aibou, now tell me how much do you have? I have 27"_

_/"Well I have 38"/_

_/"It's more than enough with that, now take care of Ryou"/_

Bakura smirked "I have 37"

Yugi grinned at Bakura "Sorry Bakura, I have 38" He showed his cards. "I get to choose. But I think everyone already knows who I will choose. Come on Ryou"

Ryou sighed as some drops of water fell in all his face from the hair "Sorry Bakura, you are on your own now" He gave a small kiss to Bakura on the cheek and stood up to look for a towel.

Bakura groaned "I still can win"

Yami smirked "Keep dreaming"

They took five cards. Bakura groaned annoyed _Damn, just seventeen, I can't loose _He thought to himself.

Yami smiled evilly and laughed "I get 26. Prepare to loose your shirt Bakura"

The thief still angry got off his shirt showing a strong chest. "Dare"

Yami grinned "Are you scared?"

Bakura shook his head "No, the faster this ends, the better"

Yami shrugged "Whatever, I feel pity for you so it won't be that hard. I dare you to admit you are a stupid cockroach"

Bakura groaned and talked lowly "_I'm a stupid cockroach"_

Yugi chuckled slightly

Yami grinned more "I can't hear you"

"I'm a stupid cockroach" Bakura replied

"Louder" Yami ordered

Bakura gripped his fists "I'm a stupid cockroach!"

Yami smiled "See? It wasn't that hard"

Bakura crossed his arms "Yeah, whatever"

They picked five cards more. This time Bakura was the one to smirk; at this Yugi felt very nervous, he was going to loose! Hell no, this wasn't good.

Bakura showed his cards "I have 32. Get your pants off pharaoh"

Yugi was very surprised, why he did choose him? Maybe Bakura just wanted to torture Yami. Yugi turned at Yami and saw how his dark got his pants off, damn he could not stop watching. His legs were so, curved, and he could see the cock of Yami. Yugi licked his lips slightly and turned way from Yami trying to not make him notice his blush.

Yami crossed his arms "Dare"

Bakura smirked "I will move things between you and your hikari more. So I dare you to grip his manhood"

Both Yami and Yugi blushed "What?"

Malik laughed "Wow, I did not see that coming"

Bakura's smirk turned wider "Do it or else you loose"

Yami gulped, he had no option. He turned at Yugi who was blushing madly, it was going to be hard, but maybe not that much of what happened back in Malik's game.

Yami gulped then he said though his mind link _"Sorry Aibou"_ Then Yami closed his eyes and gripped it, hearing Yugi to yelp almost screaming.

Immediately Yami moved his hand away and blushed as he looked at the floor.

Yugi kept blushing, he had to admit, that it felt good but he wanted to not show that he enjoyed it.

Bakura smiled "See? It wasn't that hard"

Yami groaned at remembering that was the same thing he said to the thief "Shut up"

The three of them took five cards again. And again Yami and Yugi opened their mind link.

_/"I'm very sorry Aibou"/_

_/"Well, is ok I guess. You had no option. How much do you have anyway?"/_

_/"I have 28"/_

_/"Me too"/_

_/"Then let's finish this now"/_

Yami smirked "Bakura I have 28"

Bakura groaned.

Yugi spoke "And me too"

Everyone in the room gasped, that was unexpected.

Yami grinned "You loose"

Bakura stood up "Game over" And he sat in one of the couches were Ryou was already dry and with his clothes on.

Yugi put his clothes on again, he stood up and clapped "Yay! We won"

Yami put on his shirt "Indeed, what's next now?"

Ryou chuckled and stood up "Again Yami and Yugi won, that means they are ready for the final task"

Yami widened his eyes "What final task?"

Ryou smiled "You are going to do it. You are officially ready for it"

Yugi blushed "I don't know"

Malik walked towards Yami "You both are, now let's go, we are going to prepare everything" He then pulled Yami away towards a hallways as Bakura and Seto followed them behind.

Ryou, Marik and Joey walked towards Yugi.

Marik crossed his arms smiling "We will prepare you Yugi, you are the hikari so you have to look hot for Yami.

Yugi blushed "B-But how?"

Joey smirked "That's why we are here"

Ryou held Yugi's arm "Follow us" And the three of them led Yugi to another room.

**THE FINAL TASK IS COMING!**

Nekogal: The games are over, and now finally the time you were waiting for has come! Yay! Please review and give your opinions, any question you have I will be pleasured to answer. And please no flaming. Jaa-ne!


	7. Finally ready

Nekogal: Ok then, here we are with the next and last chapter. I look forward to all of you to enjoy it; so I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot of this finished story. Enjoy last chap!

**Warning: Yaoi lemon!!**

**WHO WOULD EVER THOUGHT THAT THIS ACTUALLY WORKED?**

Yugi was pushed into a big bathroom, he was sat on a small chair and Ryou locked the door for precaution. The small boy gulped when all his friends came closer to him "Um, what are you gonna do?"

Joey grinned "Don't worry Yug, we are just going to change your look a little" He turned at Ryou and Malik "I want you to please give me anything I need ok?"

Ryou and Malik nodded.

Joey first looked Yugi from up to down, he thought for a moment and smirked "Ok, we will begin now, first of all…" He ruffled Yugi's hair

Yugi closed his eyes in annoyance "Hey! Leave my hair!"

Joey was busy ruffling that Ryou had to answer "Your hair is an important fact, if you have it ruffled then it gives this message to Yami 'Hey I'm crazy and up to do anything with you'"

Yugi blushed "Really?" He looked up at Joey when he was done, and the blond boy nodded at him.

Then Yugi blushed even more when Joey undid two buttons from his shirt showing slightly his chest "W-What are you doing?"

"Undoing your shirt, they like it. It's kind of their instinct" Joey replied.

"Oh, I see…" Yugi gulped again and stared at Ryou wanting some help "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Malik nodded "Sure thing, I'm sure Yami will be drooling when he sees you"

Yugi nodded still slightly nervous.

Then out of the blue Joey spoke to Yugi again "What's Yami favorite juicy fruit?"

Yugi lifted one of his eyebrows "Huh?"

"Just tell me!"

Yugi yelped and took a deep breathe "Well, he likes strawberry, why do you ask?"

The blond boy smirked "Marik, Ryou bring me a strawberry in half"

Yugi widened his eyes "What?"

"Just trust me my friend, nothing bad will happen to you" He comforted Yugi, he turned back and saw Ryou and Marik with the fruit in their hands, then they gave it to Joey.

The blond boy then passed the strawberry against Yugi's lips slowly like for five times "That should be enough"

Yugi blinked and licked his lips slightly "My lips taste to strawberry"

Marik grinning stared at Yugi "That's the point"

Yugi blushed "A-And what now…?"

Joey did not answer, he turned back at Marik "Marik, can you bring me a wet sponge?" Marik nodded and ran to get one.

Yugi gulped again and felt a chill on his spine "For w-what do you need the sponge?"

The blond boy smirked when Marik gave him the sponge "Let's just say you are going to be wet"

**With Yami:**

As Yugi was, Yami was locked inside a bathroom with Malik, Seto and Bakura. The pharaoh looked suspiciously at the three "What are you going to do?"

Bakura smirked and crossed his arms "Damn I sure love when you don't have idea of what's going on"

"Shut up! Yami replied.

Seto sighed "Ok, stop fighting you two, let's do our job"

Bakura grinned "Whatever. So first of all, let's get rid of that damn shirt" Then with some dark magic the shirt of Yami was tossed to the floor showing his strong chest.

Yami looked at Bakura with hate "What the hell was that?"

Malik tried to calm Yami down "Hey, warm up, we are here to help you and your hikari on your relation. We can fight like always later"

Yami crossed his arms "Fine"

Seto smiled at his cousin "Now, undo your belt but don't get it off"

Yami lifted an eyebrow "Huh?"

Seto sighed frustrated "Just do it will you?"

The pharaoh still doubting did as he was told.

Malik then looked at Yami firmly "Now go to the next room, get your boxes off and then your pants on, in other words you won't use your boxers"

Yami blushed "What?"

Malik crossed his arms disappointed "If you don't do it, Yugi won't be in bed with you"

Yami sighed frustrated and stood up "Ok, ok I will do it" He stood up and went to the next room.

**Some minutes later**

Yami and Yugi were finally ready, but before they could see each other their friends wrapped a band on their eyes so they could not see. Both then were lead into another room still not able to see with the help of Joey and Seto. Then they were pushed inside a different room and from outside the voice of Ryou was heard _"Ok guys, you can get the bands off now!"_

When the sentenced was finished some footsteps that were leaving were heard. Then Yami and Yugi got their bands off. The first thing they saw was the room, there were candles everywhere, the bed had red sheets and pillows, also the bed was covered with petals; and also in a nightstand near he bed seemed to be a lubricant in case they needed it.

After analyzing the room Yami and Yugi turned at each other and blushed at the other's appearance.

Yami did his best to not lick his lips, his Aibou looked so hot. His lips seemed to be softer, his haired all ruffled was provoking him to feel his hormones crazy, the shirt of Yugi almost opened showed his perfect fragile chest and he sure wanted to taste it, and damn, most of his arms and chest were wet.

Yugi gulped at what he saw, Yami's chest was so damn strong, he wanted to be held by those arms now, and his belt … was something hard to ignore, and for the love of Ra, was it him or his pants looked tighter? Ugh, it was hard to stop looking at it.

Yami then broking the silence moved closer to his hikari "You look delightful Aibou"

Yugi blushed "Um, thanks. You look very handsome too…" Said nervously

The pharaoh at the compliment undid Yugi's shirt slowly "You don't mind… That you and I do…?"

Yugi shook his head slowly staring at Yami's crimson eyes filled with lust.

Yami smiled at the answer "That's good to know" Then he tossed Yugi's shirt to the floor and kissed his light passionately. The pharaoh moaned at the taste of Yugi's lips, was it him or they taste like strawberry? Yeah, they sure did, it was not his imagination.

Then in the middle of the kiss he moved Yugi closer and closer towards the bed until he pushed him down not even thinking of breaking the kiss.

Then little Yugi moaned when Yami's talented tongue explored his cavern in a lovely way, licking the gum and teeth of his light making him to moan even more.

The pharaoh broke the kiss to breathe for a brief seconds, then he traveled down to the soft skin of Yugi's neck. He kissed, licked, and nipped it so delicately like it was made of glass; he then traveled his hands to the sides of Yugi, caressing his flesh with his thumbs.

Moaning in pleasure, Yugi held Yami's hair and pulled him closer to his neck wanting, needing and wishing for more of his dark half's touches against his skin, it was something that he had never experienced before, it was so good.

Yami then bit Yugi's neck like a thirsty vampire, leaving the mark of his teeth on the neck, and satisfied with his assault he came lower to Yugi's chest and faced the right nipple.

The pharaoh smirked to himself and then he licked it in circular motion, making it to harden with his touches. Yugi arched his back and moaned at feeling the warmth on his chest. Then from a sudden Yami sucked from his nipple; Yugi moaned loudly, Yami repeated it and received the same response.

It was there when Yugi felt turning more erect.

The pharaoh at seeing the nipple was hardened enough went with the other want and sucked from it with devotion. Yugi bucked his hips up in want and arched his back once more.

And then Yugi not even noticing, Yami moved his hands down and undid the belt slowly until it was removed and thrown away to the floor.

Yami sucked one more time from the nipple and received a loud moan indicating that he wanted even more than that. So wanting to please Yugi's and his wishes he tossed his own belt too; and removed slowly Yugi's pants and boxers.

Yugi did not even try to stop his dark, he actually pulled him into another deep kiss.

The pharaoh understanding what his light wanted broke the kiss and nipped his neck again, and as he did his hands stroke Yugi's manhood very slowly with his thumb, producing small screams.

Yami then began to move his hand with rhythm, he moved it up and down, up and down producing more screams and to make the small erection of his Aibou into a harder one.

Yugi then began to pant savagely, his sweat was increasing and his heartbeat was too; it was just feeling so good that he did not wanted Yami to stop.

Smirking at the answers of his light Yami lowered enough to have Yugi's cock in front of him, and then not saying anything at all he placed Yugi fully on his mouth, licking all around as fast as possible, covering the soft flesh with his warm saliva.

Yugi moaned and screamed at the sensation of Yami's tongue against his skin, it was something so warm, and so wonderful, it felt so damn good. Yugi bucked his hips up again in want; and then Yami gave a hard suck.

Yugi shut his eyes and screamed in pleasure, Yami did it again and so Yugi screamed.

He took out Yugi from his mouth and gave his Aibou another kiss, while he did he pulled off his pants and threw them away.

**Outside the room**

Everyone was outside the room hearing, and so Malik had his ear on the door to listen what he could. When a scream was heard, the blond dark half laughed, he turned then at Bakura "You owe me 10 bucks genius"

Bakura annoyed gave him the money "Whatever"

Malik grinned "Nice doing business with you, now let's get the hell out of here, it will take them some time"

And so they left to another room

**Back with Yami and Yugi:**

Yami broke the kiss and looked at his panting Aibou carefully, when his light opened his eyes the pharaoh smiled at him "Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded slightly.

The pharaoh then spread Yugi's legs widely, but Yugi closed them again "Wait"

"What is it Aibou? Are you nervous?" Asked Yami

The boy nodded slowly. "Kind of"

Yami took the lubricant from the nightstand and rubbed some of it on his own cock "Do not worry, I will make it as less painful as I can"

The smaller gulped and nodded again "Ok…"

The pharaoh stood in front of Yugi's entrance, he closed his eyes and came inside slowly trying to not hurt his beloved.

Yugi closed his eyes in pain and panted harder, trying to forget about the horrible pain inside of him and focus on the pleasure.

Yami stayed still waiting for his light to get comfortable again; when Yugi opened his eyes and nodded, Yami then kept going still slowly, he held Yugi's hips, then moved inside and out until his tip was inside and then pushed again.

Yugi this time moaned in pleasure, it seemed that his pain was totally forgotten.

Taking it as a good sign Yami kept thrusting in and out, in and out, just like music; trying to search for the special spot of his light. On his search he kept slamming inside, thrusting harder and faster each time.

Yugi began to moan uncontrollably, until he screamed louder and louder, he just could not hold it, it was so fucking good! He loved the way Yami came inside of him, and Yami loved the way Yugi screamed at his actions.

The smaller then bucked his hips up in perfect rhythm with Yami's thrusts, making his dark to go even deeper if possible; and then Yugi widened his eyes in shock when he felt how Yami…

"Damn Yami again!"

Yami hit Yugi's prostate again, harder and faster. Yugi screamed in ecstasy again, still with his hips up; then wanting Yami even more inside he wrapped both of his legs around Yami's back, pushing his own head to the pillow because the delicious feeling inside of him.

"More Yami more!"

Yami closed his eyes still holding Yugi's hips, sweating and panting and doing his best to make Yugi scream even more; he sure was enjoying this, his light was so tight, so warm, and so fantastic, it just had no words at what he felt.

Yugi clawed his nails on Yami's back, panting and needing even more, he kept bucking his hips up, trying to make Yami go deeper of him. But finally he felt how the muscles of his stomach got tight. He groaned at the pain of it and clawed even more making Yami's back to bleed slightly "Yami, Y-Yami… cum, cum!"

And in just a second Yugi released and groaned at the pain of it; Yami at feeling the warm of the liquid flowing into his body screamed the other's name and released too.

But still that did not stop Yami, he kept slamming inside with the energy he had left; Yugi clawed more making the back of Yami to be covered in blood as an expression of the high pleasure he was receiving.

And then not taking it anymore Yami felt his arms weak and fell on Yugi's chest, panting feeling exhausted.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled still panting, and then he just relaxed his body.

After taking his breathe, Yami got out of Yugi and lied next to him to have some rest. He turned at his light and smiled at him, covering both of them with the sheets.

Yugi returned the smile and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek "Well, it w-wasn't that bad"

Yami chuckled "You're right Aibou"

The smaller yawned and cuddled to Yami's strong body, then he used the chest of his lover as a pillow "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we get dressed to leave Kaiba mansion?" Yugi asked

Yami had already forgotten where they were, he just smiled "Maybe we should have some sleep first, then we can leave"

Yugi yawned again feeling his eyelids heavy "I guess you are right. I love you koi" Said in a sleepy tone.

"I love you too Aibou"

Then both fell asleep.

* * *

It was another common Sunday, Yami and Yugi returned home a day ago since the game, they of course thanked all of their friends for the help and said goodbye.

But now, since what happened and experienced both of them, Yami and Yugi never get bored at weekends, especially when Grandpa is not there with them.

THE END!

**ANOTHER STORY FINISHED, I WILL ADD IT TO MY LIST!**

Nekogal: That's the end dear reviewers, I really do hope you liked it as I did writing it, I'd like to thank all of you also of being with me following this story with me. Thanks to all of you! -hugs-. Please give me one last review, have a nice day and until another story! ;)


End file.
